Roles Reversed
by LBx
Summary: Rei reflects on his relationship with Kai throughout the series.


Title: Roles Reversed  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, OOC-ness  
  
Summary: Rei thinks about his relationship with Kai while Kai sleeps.  
  
Author's Notes: I've been toying with the idea of Rei/Kai for a while now, and this is one of the fics I came up with. It's one of my first attempts at making Rei seme, so tell me how it sounds. Any suggestions for improvement will be greatly welcomed!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
You're cute, you know that? Of course you do, I've told you before. You don't like to be called cute. I can remember the glare you sent me after my statement, but all it succeeded in doing was making you seem cuter than before. You like to be the tough guy, the emotionless one who couldn't care less about anything or anyone. Everyone knows that's a big fat lie. But still, you wear that mask, hiding behind your face paint and grey bangs, acting indifferent towards everyone. Except me.  
  
It's kind of funny, actually, the fact that from the start you treated me different than anyone, and look at us now. You, curled against my chest in sleep while I rub your smooth back and reflect. You tried to treat me like the others, offering harsh words when I failed, but your underlying emotion was never anger, just disappointment. You expected me to be strong, like you appeared to be. If I was, than you would have an excuse to hang around me. You would have an excuse to get closer to me. However, it was our failures that brought us together.  
  
I first realized your differing feelings toward me when I lost Drigger. If it had been any of the others, I don't imagine you would have acted so calm. You said I disappointed you, that you expected more from me, but that there was nothing we could do now. You respected my privacy when I left to go to the mountain, although, it was a good thing that Tyson and Max showed up. If they hadn't, I might have rejoined the White Tigers. The rest of the Asian tournament went by, and soon we were in America. That's where you began to show your feelings for our team, coming through for us on numerous occasions. Kai, we'd be so lost without you . . .  
  
I pause in my thoughts as you shift in sleep, your silky blue hair whispering against the skin of my neck. Your face paint is gone, all guards down as we lie together in the single bed we're currently sharing. Your normally icy eyes are hidden behind your eyelids as you rest, your lips curled into a slight, adorable, pout. Chuckling, I hold you closer and kiss the top of your head.  
  
This is the strangest thing of all about our relationship, our changing roles. When we're with others, you are the dominant one, barking out orders and hiding behind your cool exterior. You're the loner who got stuck as team captain, and not being one to back down from a challenge, agreed to stay as leader. Me, I'm the quiet one who usually goes unnoticed. I obey your every command and keep the peace between you, Tyson and Max. I'm just Rei Kon, the Chinese blader who ended up on the Bladebreakers after leaving my old team. I'm not the main blader like Tyson, and I'm not the leader like you. But that's okay; I wouldn't trade my role on the team for anything.  
  
I can remember what you told me after the American finals, where I lost. Fine, so I shouldn't be so bitter about losing, but damn, I hate losing in front of you!  
  
Deep breathe; breath in, breath out . . .  
  
Anyways, we were in the hotel 'celebrating' our victory when you approached me, pulling me aside into one of the two bedrooms in the suite. I didn't say anything, and neither did you at first, but then you tipped up my chin and looked me in the eyes. "Forget it," was all you said, pressing my back against the wall. Yeah, it was nothing philosophical, but it sure meant a lot to me when you leaned in, brushing our lips together. Our first shared kiss. Then you left, ghosting back into the party as if nothing had ever happened. It shocked me, I had never really considered the fact that we might both be attracted to each other. I knew I liked you, but I'd never thought I had a chance.  
  
The World Championships were nearly a disaster, what, with missing our ship and all. But it was fun making our way across Europe, and Mr. D was looking out for us. It wasn't until we reached Robert's mansion that anything happened again. You had been alone in the yard, practicing with Dranzer when I sought you out. We hadn't had a chance to be alone since the American Tournament and finally I had an opportunity to ask you about the kiss. At first you just kept blading, focused intently on Dranzer's spinning form. I waited patiently; words were never your specialty, unless you were angry. Then you spoke, your low voice drifting over to where I sat.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
It was then that I fully realized why you had always wanted me to remain strong. You covered your face with your hands, hiding your anguished expression, though your body language told me your thoughts. Dranzer stopped spinning, and you stopped being strong.  
  
"I don't know," you repeated, dropping your launcher. "I hate not knowing."  
  
And as you stood there, confused and betrayed by your emotions, I felt my heart breaking. You hid everything so well, but here you were, confused and alone, not knowing how to deal with your feelings. So I comforted you. I held you in my arms while you slowly spilled out your confusions, anger and worry mixed in. You didn't cry, it wasn't befitting for you, but you sure seemed to want to. When you were done we shared another kiss, this one initiated by us both and lasting longer than the first. I never wanted to let you go, and I internally swore to always remain strong for you.  
  
Stay strong I did, even when you betray us.  
  
I'm sure you have your reasons for leaving, though you've never shared them with me. You had never told me Voltiare was your grandfather, and had never revealed the fact that you had trained in Russia as a child, though I don't think you knew yourself. But I stayed strong as I watched you, one by one stealing bitbeasts from my friends, remaining strong all the while. Then that fateful day on the lake my persistence paid off, and we got through to you. You came back to us. To Dranzer. To me.  
  
Everyone knows what happened after that; we won the world championship and I ended up in the hospital. I'm lucky, though, to have survived and to have won that battle, although, I have to credit you. You taught me to be strong, and it's because of that I was able to pull through. You told me I was your friend, you wished me luck, and I proved to you that I was strong.  
  
My wounds healed quickly, especially with you so near. I had to fight the nurses to let you stay in my room, but I'm glad I did because nothing was more important to me than holding you close. Mere hours after you called me your friend, you admitted you might love me, and I admitted I might feel the same. Soon I was released from the hospital, and made the decision to move to Japan.  
  
I know the others, especially Mariah, will never understand this relationship we have. But they've never seen your softer side, the side that requires me to be strong when you can't be, and I hope they never do. It's our little secret and they could never handle this side of you. So I'll keep switching roles with you, being strong when you are weak, in hopes to offer you comfort. My apartment has become a haven for you, a place where you can be your true self and I can hold you. I'll always be there for you, Kai. I'll be your pillar of strength, if you agree to be mine. And you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
